wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikiality:Sound Advice
Please post the name of the page As a "link", by placing 2 sets of square brackets around the name, and as a "section" by placing 2 sets of equal signs outside both those brackets, like this: =Page Name= you want your fellow Wikiality.com users to review and gently guide toward greatness. Newest pages for review go at the top of the page. Only constructive criticism ("Tips" or "Wags") is allowed on this page, if you want to be nasty, tell your mother to go down to the basement and slap you. Any abuse on this page may result in banning and a call to your mother. For a list of common problems, click here. =Zombie Bear= =Koala= =Wikinazi= = King Kong = I have uncovered the link on the hatred between colbert and kong. They have always been mortal enemies since kong tried to steal colberts wife. =Glenn Beck= Very good "ear" for captions! Now, down to business... Suggestions * minor capitalization issues * you introduced the family who bought out his family ranch, and how they turned it into a meth lab, etc. Did that experience effect young Glenn? If so, in what way(s)? You started the story about the black family, now where did they go? Where did Glenn get his superpowers of knowing everything? Did he injest any of the meth-poisoned corn before his family moved away and did it turn him into some kind of Super-Knower! OHMYGOD! Did the black family follow him to the city? You must explain how he got to be so all-knowing and what happened to that family, your readers want to know!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:19, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Alright.. I'll try to progress it a little more. I wasn't sure how to make an f'ed up enough childhood that would explain why he is the way he is... but ended up doing a star wars type of darth vaderish storyline to explain Beck's hidden awkwardness, if not bitterness, to non-conservatives. Please let me know if anything needs to go. I want to be funny but I don't want it to be a chore to read through a dry paragraph with little jokes. --GlennBecksATool 03:11, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :Glenn Beck is a joke...and a tool...I don't see you having any problems with making it funny--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:24, 29 January 2007 (UTC) =Iowa= Suggestions * This page doesn't seem to have too many formatting problems: ** a few pics ** plenty of sections (some blank or need to be expanded) * However, there are a few things that need fixes... ** lots of good stuff, but there isn't a single thread holding them together. Without it, the page just sort of wanders around, but not in the way the state name suggests it should...maybe wandering around could be the thread? ** although the running joke of everyone shooting people could also be a unifying thread? There is more than enough material to work with, it just needs some editing.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:14, 24 January 2007 (UTC) =Factoid= Suggestions * are "factoids" supposed to replace truthyisms? * some sections, as it is, it is a HUGE BLOCK OF WORDS with very few breaks. * some pictures would help too, maybe some people famous for speaking in factoids. * I feel the definition isn't quite as truthy as it should be (maybe a little more mystery, the article seems very self-aware) * get rid of the randomness, it is not truthiness ** the "new" history about "God invented America...etc" ** Galileo dying then writing a book Remember, these are just suggestions--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:47, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks! *Truthyisms? Well, I don't know... *I added some paragraph breaks and divided the whole thing into smaller sections. *Pictures: will get around to that... *Definition: fixed (I hope). *Wait... are the "God" and "Galileo" things to be gotten rid of or retained? I was under the impression that they're the, um, truthiest parts (since many people gut-feel that Galileo underwent some very bad persecution, and America was somehow created by God); and I added the other stuff just to give some context. But I threw away the "writing a book" part. Bi 17:58, 24 January 2007 (UTC) ::Galileo/God thing is very truthy, but not the writing a book after dying, only the undead can do that, unless you are saying Galileo is a zombie. But then, it would be too random.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:37, 24 January 2007 (UTC) OK, there's now a picture. :) Bi 17:47, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Feedback and suggestions: I went in and added some internal links, and made a few minor edits to try to tie the whole piece a bit more to the "Wikiality.com" project as I see it. I stuck the Mailer bit in a "Factoid" box, just to break up the text a little, and added a couple of tags so that it's linked to the proper categories. As it stands at the moment, I find this piece appealing but maybe still a bit random. I don't know why, but I come away from this still feeling like I don't know what a "factoid" is. You give a lot of "history," and a few examples, but it sort of eats itself in the end. Like WatchTV, I wonder about the relationship between factoids and truthyisms. Perhaps you could compare/contrast these? Maybe what you're really trying to do belongs more in the truthyism category than in the factoid - factoids might be more like soundbites? I think this is a good story, but it almost feels like too much story for the "factoid." --thisniss 19:58, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :Well, if I have to give a distinction I'd probably say that "factoid" is more concrete and relates more to the physical universe, while "truthyism" is something more lofty and abstract and pie-in-the-sky. Of course, this may have nothing to do with how these terms are defined and used elsewhere, but that doesn't matter does it? :) Bi 18:45, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, it does matter, "factoid" contains the word fact and "truthyism" contains the word truth. And that makes all the difference in the world.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:50, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :::I think the newly added distinction helps a lot!! --thisniss 21:07, 29 January 2007 (UTC) =Confucius= Um, I really don't think this is "Feature" material. I just wanted to put something new on this page, and I do think it's kinda funny. I wrote this as a one-off because I wanted an excuse to use Esteban Colberto's wonderful image. I mean, it was just sitting around in his gallery, waiting for a home and all... Anyway, feel free to "review" Confucius (or not, as is more likely). You might learn something new about this fascinating thinker (you won't, believe me). Just to answer the question before it's asked: I feel this works better as a short piece, which is why there aren't more sections. So all suggestions to "add a section about X" will be met with great hostility. That is, unless you want to write the proposed section, and it's brilliant. --thisniss 04:42, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Suggestions: * perhaps a few examples of his fortune cookie advice columns. * Also, a little history about the guy, he is oriental, but what kind of Foreigner was he? Besides all the advice, how was he useful to Americans? (which is the only reason why we wuold have this article) * how did he get into the advice business? * did he start as a child? And what was it like to go to school with a kid who was always talking in riddles and being such a busy-body * any rivals in school? * did he have any brothers or sisters? * did he ever try to use his "advice" on his parents (while they were trying to punish him?) * There are probably more, but I think that can be a nice start--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:33, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :I added some of his fortune cookie advice. Bi 18:02, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::I like that you added the cookie advice, but I think the sayings need to be nonsensical, since this is confusionism after all. Other than that, this is a funny article. I agree with pretty much all your point thisniss.--Esteban Colberto 19:46, 25 January 2007 (UTC) I have taken some of these suggestions - a bit more about why Confucius matters ("The Legacy of Confucius" section), and I've incorporated the fortunes into a new section called "Confusian Truthyisms." I ended up making a template (Template:Csay) for these, because I thought they would look better on the page than a series of random-ish quotes. You all may disagree (especially the "you"s that are Admins, and have to keep up with Templates). But I couldn't figure out any prettier way to do this based on my own limited knowledge. I left several open "fortunes," in case anyone is feeling particularly truthy. "My" truthyism is actually a quote from a modern master of Confusionism - you can follow the link to find its source if you don't recognize it right away. :) What else do you think the page needs? Watch, do you think the "early life" is crucial? I'm not quite feeling it right now (I'm extra sleepy and stupid this month, too), but it seems like you might have a vision. Confucius say: if you're inspired, you should edit him! --thisniss 04:23, 26 January 2007 (UTC) =Gerald Ford= =Kentucky= =Ann Coulter= =Charlene (I'm Right Behind You)= I think this article is great. It is a good example of riffing on the littlest bit of info. Colbert dropped, but still keeping it withing the "Stephen Colbert Experience." I do wish there were some reference to The Police and Sting, or even Puff Daddy and the Notorious BIG, since the song is an obvious takeoff on "I'll be Watching You.", but maybe this would be too obvious. I would also be happy to write that stuff up if noone objected. --Esteban Colberto 19:56, 25 January 2007 (UTC) =Delaware= =Cylons= =Ted Kennedy= =Poincare conjecture= =Soledad O'Brien= =The Qur'an= =Stem Cell Research= =The New York Times= =Jew= =Serge LeBlanc= =Gloria Steinem= =Revolving Door= =Non Faith Based Charities= =Bear Hunters of America= =George Washington= =Atheists= =Ralph Reed= =Condoleezza Rice= =Marx= =Jayson Blair= =Sharks= =Toyota= =Footnotes=